


Because You're With Me.

by hwiwon



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda, M/M, Platonic Relationships, a mess, doesnt have to be romantic if u dont want to..., hwiwon, hwiwon rise, i hope theyre both always happy big sigh i love them, i hope u know, i love hwiwon, i mean it COULD be romantic tho, if u squint, if u want, im captaining it, now that i think about it its not even abt hwiwon JSJSJSH, slightly oocness bc yea h, so its... platonic but it could also be romantic, sorry I suck at tagging, this is about sanghyuk and his dream coming true and him being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiwon/pseuds/hwiwon
Summary: "Are you scared, hyung?"Yes,he wants to say. He thinks the question is too random, toovague.Everything's going to change now, are you scared, hyung?What if we don't actually make it, are you scared, hyung?What if this was all just a dream, are you scared, hyung?He's scared of a lot of things. "Not at all,kid," he says instead.





	Because You're With Me.

**Author's Note:**

> hello sf9nators im back with That Hwiwon Content™ no one asked for... this is a (bad) attempt at fluff but uh yeah it kinda just... happened... im sorry  
> english isnt my first language so please if there are any grammatical errors and stuff please do point them out, thatd be nice!!

He's calmer now, after all the lights turned off at the big studio, but with strange sensations still swirling inside his chest. It all felt surreal for Sanghyuk.  
People kept moving here and there, because, even if it _felt_ like it for him, the world didn't stop at all. The announcement, the winning... _I'm going to debut,_ he thinks. He could almost forget about the fact that he had cried his eyes out in front of _a lot_ of people, _on live television..._ He would deal with the embarrassment that comes with that later, because, _fuck,_ he was so happy.

_He was always the kind of person that felt too much._

_Happiness_ , running through him like tiny electric shocks, a tingling all over his body. He thinks of his family and how they all must be so happy for him, _so proud of him_ , and the warmth envelops him, leaving him breathless.

 _Regret_ , he regretted so much. _I could've been better,_ he thinks, _I could've worked harder, perhaps..._ He doesn't want to dwell on it too much. He lets himself have this. _Yes, I could've done better but I worked hard, right? I was good enough. I am going to debut. I am good enough._

 _Sorrow_ , he thinks of all the other trainees; his friends, his _brothers,_ that didn't even get a chance. _Everything will change now,_ he thinks. He doesn't want to think too far ahead but he just knows nothing will be the same. He's going to miss spending time with them, sharing stories, getting scolded together, making memories. _I'm going to miss them so much._

But overall, he's just grateful. He _loves_ his team, all of them. He loves the fact that he's going to debut with some of the best boys he's ever met.  


"Dawon hyung" a voice chimes in from behind, breaking his train of thoughts.  
"Maknae" he replies softly. He turns around looking at Chanhee being so... collected, and remembers how the younger had to comfort him when he was babbling nonsense on stage. His eyes are probably still red and puffy and the thought makes him wince slightly, wishing that he could be more composed during important situations like that.  
"Manager hyung says we're celebrating," his voice doesn't denote any particular feeling, like he doesn't feel anything at all. It could be strange for someone else but Sanghyuk was used to it now, it's just when he looks at his eyes that he realizes there's a light in them. _He's so young,_ he thinks. _I'm so happy he's debuting with me._  
He sees the rest of the boys approaching them, probably waiting for him so they could all go out and eat something together. It's a special occasion so he thinks they'll even get to drink. Except for the youngers, that's obvious.  
"Actually, I'm a bit tired... I thought that maybe I should go get some rest, you all can go now," he smiles softly.  
"Me too," interrupts Youngkyun with a timid voice, beating Inseong and whatever sarcastic comment he was going to reply with. "I just want to go to the dorms, I'm exhausted."  
Chanhee snorts. "Alright, losers, then we're leaving... Have fun at the dorms I guess?"  
Sanghyuk could probably lecture the boy about how he should _respect_ him because he's the hyung but he's so content right now that he doesn't have it in him, so he just lets him retreat with the rest of the boys, waving a small goodbye.  
He can hear Juho yelling at the top of his lungs. _"We're going to debut!"_  
He turns to Youngkyun, smiling so hard his face actually hurts. "We're going to debut," he says.  
Youngkyun returns his smile. "We're going to debut, hyung."

At the dorms he feels... _lighter._ There's no other way to explain how he feels, he's just... _content._ Like a balloon without a thread he's afraid he's going to fly off the floor and hit his head with the ceiling or something. There's still a tiny bit of anxiety, though. Big things are coming their way, _big changes,_ but the familiarity of the place is comforting in a way that he can't put into words.

"You should have gone out with them, you know, celebrate and stuff. You deserve it, you've worked hard," he says, walking to their shared room without sparing a second glance towards the young boy. He knows Youngkyun is following close behind, staring at him, he can feel his eyes on him. It's intense in a way only Youngkyun can make him feel.  
"Same goes for you, hyung, you've worked hard, I'm so proud of you."  
Sanghyuk's throat clogs up. He says the praise feels good regardless of whom is the one praising him but he knows that's a lie. It's even better when it's Youngkyun.  
Sanghyuk shoots him a smirk. "I know you're not tired, _kid,_ so... Care to explain what are you doing here with this old man when you could be out having fun?"  
Youngkyun frowns. Sanghyuk knows how much the younger hates it when he's being addressed as a kid, but it's always fun to tease him. "I'm not a kid," he huffs in annoyance, changing his clothes to something more comfortable before plopping himself down in to the middle of where their beds join. "Just thought you didn't want to be alone. Besides, you're always fun to be around."  
Sanghyuk doesn't mind being alone but now that he has Youngkyun's company he has to admit that in comparison, being alone fucking _sucks._ Everything about the younger's presence makes Sanghyuk feel at ease.  
He plops down right next to him. Both of them staring at the ceiling and the room fills with silence, but it's the comfortable kind, and they don't feel the need to ruin it.  
Eventually, Youngkyun's voice replaces the quietness.

"Are you scared, hyung?"

 _Yes,_ he wants to say. He thinks the question is too random, too _vague._

_Everything's going to change now, are you scared, hyung?_

_What if we don't actually make it, are you scared, hyung?_

_What if this was all just a dream, are you scared, hyung?_

He's scared of a lot of things. "Not at all, _kid,_ " he says instead. "Why? Are you scared, Kyunnie?"  
"Yes," the young boy replies without even thinking too much about it. Sanghyuk is taken aback from the straightforwardness.  
"Well..." He starts, unsure. "You shouldn't be," the words sound dumb aloud and he curses himself for not coming up with something better, something more reassuring.  
"Because you're with me?" Youngkyun asks and his voice is soft, innocent, like he truly believes that if they're together then he shouldn't be afraid and Sanghyuk feels his chest seizing, something that happens way too often when it comes to Youngkyun, and he faintly thinks that he could do _anything_ for this boy.  
"Yeah, because we're together."  
"Are we going to make it, hyung?"  
The younger's voice sounds weak, like a scared little boy, and Sanghyuk thinks it's _so_ unfair. He just won a competition, _he's going to debut,_ he should be jumping up and down with excitement but instead he's just laying here next to him; worrying, thinking too much, too hard. Sanghyuk can practically _hear_ his thoughts and he is reminded once again about how mature he actually is despite him being so young.  
_Yes,_ he wants to say. But he doesn't know what the future holds for them. He's not one to lie and Youngkyun wouldn't want him to anyways.  
"I don't know, Kyunnie. All I know is that we're together and... We could, you know? We're going to work hard for it, right?"  
Youngkyun turns on his side, looking up at him and Sanghyuk sucks in a breath. He's smiling that cute gummy smile of his and Sanghyuk is pretty sure he's never seen someone as beautiful as this boy in his entire life.  


He's _so_ whipped, but everyone already knows that.

"Hyung, I'm so happy," the younger says.  
Sanghyuk turns over too, lazily wrapping his arm around Youngkyun's waist.  
"Me too, _kid,_ me too."  
Youngkyun punches him in the stomach and Sanghyuk fakes intense pain, making ugly faces and making the younger laugh so hard he's sure the boys could probably hear him all the way to the restaurant they're currently in.

The future may be uncertain but right here, right now, with Youngkyun in his arms... Sanghyuk is happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> will i EVER post purely, absolutely, strictly, romantic hwiwon ??? who knows... im just a sucker for platonic relationships to be vv honest  
> im also thinking about writing jaeho, so if there are any jaehonators... just wait  
> comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
